One last time
by kas7
Summary: What if a mission went wrong? What if Murdock and Amy arrived to late? What if Hannibal and BA were helpless? Would they be able to save the day? or will Face pay the price?
1. Default Chapter

Title: One last time

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have, never will.

Notes: I was going through my tapes when I came upon this episode, "One more time" and what can I say, I got an idea. This is the episode where the team is caught, but are sent to find General Ludlum in Borneo. Near the end, I just couldn't help but wonder what if... so I thought I would write one.

What really happened in "One more time?" : The Team is caught, but is hired by the government, and are sent to rescue a general and his daughter from guerrillas in Borneo. Amy finds out about the "capture" and tells Murdock, they join forces and go to Borneo and help save the day.

This first chapter is just to remind people about the episode, plus get my part of the story going.

Warning: Shooting, explosions, pain, fear... you know me, I love to torture them!

o o o

Chapter one

o o o

"Come on! Now we've only got an hour… because Rashum is putting us in front of a firing squad. Now, I've got a plan. If it's gonna work, I've gotta get shot first," Hannibal said with his famous grin.

BA nodded in agreement as he quickly began to work, knowing that time was short.

"Get up!" BA snarled as he tried to take the mattress from beneath Ludlum.

BA could have started working on the other bunk, but he had a score with Ludlum. Ludlum had been one of his commanding officer during Vietnam. He didn't really mind that, but he did mind the fact that Ludlum had sent him to the brig. So what if he punched Ludlum in the nose? It's not like he didn't deserve it. Ludlum had called him a liar, and no one called BA Baracus a liar!

"What are you going to do?" Ludlum asked as he painfully stood up.

"What the pentagon is paying us for! To be creative," Hannibal said with a smile.

BA examined the bed frame, and smiled.

"It'll do,"

Hannibal smiled, he just loved it when a plan came together. To bad it didn't work out earlier. When they first arrived, everything was going to plan. They had managed to overpower some guards, and went straight into the room where the General and his daughter were supposed to be held. To bad the governments so called intelligence got it wrong. Instead of the cell, they landed up in the kitchen.

But, in the end, they were now in the cell with the General and his daughter, and now they were improvising. Plus, and added bonus, he got to irritate the lunatic Rashum. He just had to smile when Rashum came in, ordering them to sign confessions that they were a guerrilla force that came illegally. Rashum really thought he could use them as a international incident, not like it would have worked anyway, seeing that they were 'wanted' in their own country.

Hannibal looked around the small cell, then back outside. At first he thought he could use the chopper, but BA immediately dismissed the idea, and without anything to drug BA, that plan wouldn't work out. Also, they didn't have a pilot. Lucky for them, BA spotted a bunch of gasoline drums, which so happened to be next to an ammo dump. Which was somewhat disappointing, but gave Hannibal an idea out.

"Well, lets get started!" Hannibal said.

Soon everyone was busy helping, knowing that they didn't have much time before Rashum would be back.

o o o

__

Meanwhile a mile away from the compound...

Armed with only a flare gun and some smokes, two figures silently made their way through the jungle.

"Murdock?" a woman asked.

"Yeah Amy?" Murdock answered silently.

"What do you think the guys are doing here? I mean, they were captured, then they fly halfway around the world and bail out over Borneo?" Amy asked.

To be honest, Murdock feared that the government had sent them here to die. He looked at Amy and knew that she was worried, so he smiled.

"Bail out over Borneo! It's Tracey and Hepburn, right? 1942. REO studios! Nominated for best musical in the jungle,"

Amy smiled, she knew that Murdock just said that to make her feel better. It worked.

"Let's go and get the guys," Amy answered with a smile.

"Okay," Murdock replied happily.

Murdock just prayed that they wouldn't arrive too late.

o o o

__

Inside a cell in the compound...

Everyone had been working hard on the giant sling shot when Hannibal heard heavy footsteps coming.

"Here he comes!" Hannibal called out a warning.

BA and Face quickly hid everything, while Ludlum and his daughter took up their usual positions.

They watched as the door slammed open, revealing Rashum.

"Are you ready to confess?" Rashum asked curiously.

Hannibal smiled. It was time.

"I already gave you my answer, We're Americans. We have nothing to confess," Hannibal replied happily.

"Then you're ready to die," Rashum said evilly.

Hannibal couldn't help but smile. Everything was wrong to plan.

"Well, nobody's ever really ready, but it comes with the territory..."

Hannibal stop talking as he placed a cigar in his mouth, quickly lighting it, just in case. Once it was lit, he smiled as he stared in Rashum's heartless cold eyes.

"Let's go!" Hannibal concluded.

Rashum didn't like the smug look on Hannibal's face, it was ruining his fun. He always enjoyed watching the fear in the person's eyes before he killed them. Hannibal was ruining it for him.

Rashum looked around at everyone, a sly smile formed on his face as he found his new prey.

"You," He ordered as he pointed to Face.

All blood drained from Templeton's face as he saw the finger pointing to him. It wasn't in the plan. Hannibal was supposed to be taken first. Fear took over as the fight for survival instinct kicked in.

"Me?" Face asked in fear.

Hannibal's heart skipped a beat when he saw Rashum point to Face. He was supposed to go. It was the plan. He would be sent out, and just before he would be shot, BA would make a leak in the gasoline drums, and he would spilt out his cigar, which would light the gasoline which would cause an explosion. Giving them time to escape.

"Hey! Listen, dirtball. I'm in command here! Keep with the military tradition. I get to go first!" Hannibal shouted.

Rashum smiled.

"Take him away," He ordered to his men before turning to Hannibal, "Your turn will come later," he replied with an evil grin.

"Wait!...wait, wait guys...Lets talk about this!" Face pleaded with the men as he was being dragged.

Hannibal and BA could only watch as the Face was being pulled out by the guards. Hannibal saw the fear in Face's eyes, as he was pulled out the room.

As soon as the door closed, Hannibal turned to BA.

"Get going BA!" Hannibal ordered.

BA didn't even need the order. He knew that they had just run out of time, and Face would be the one to pay the price.

o o o

__

to be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have, never will.

Notes: I am so, so, sorry. I never meant to take this long. I'm really am sorry. I am going to finish this story, so don't worry, it just might be a delay between chapters. I will try my best to update more sooner. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed.

Triple- m1978 - thanks for the review, sorry about the delay. I bet you are going to hate me when you finish reading this chapter. Good news, I'm at home this week so I'll be able to post next weekend.

Erica T - Hey, thanks for the review. I hope you like what I have planned for this; I've got plans for everyone. The next chapter will explain more what-ifs, this chapter is still largely based on the episode, but from next chapter...it's just based on my crazy imagination.

Satine Hi, thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like this story. Hope you like the rest.

Mg  next installment here! Yippy! Hope you like it.

Jes Parker Your wish is my command, here's the next chapter. It's starting to get interesting now, since the next chapter is going to be totally different. I have major plans for this.

Alba  hey, I know, I'm sorry for the long delays on my stories. My computer crashed and I lost all my notes on all my stories. So I had to re-write everything, that's why there is such a major delay. But I'm nearly finished with the next chapter on Alone Again. Lost and Found I'm halfway. So the next chapters will be coming out soon. It took me a while to remember what I had planned for them.

MacCartney  Howzit , welcome to this fandom. Glad you like it. There are some amazing stories on the Team here. Hope you like what I have planned on my story.

Marti  hee hee , I can't tell you that! WellI've still got some plans for himso he'll livefor now Hope you like what I have in stall.

Stormyrose  I can't help it, Face is such an easy target, I just can't help but pick on him As for the retellingwell this chapter is mostly based on the episode, but that was because I had nothing really major to changebut the next chapter is all mine. No more retelling, it's just going to be my wild imagination (which is working overtime). Oo , I can tell you that the action and hurt is just beginning.

Nash Carter- Thank you for the review. Very happy to hear that you like that I'm doing this story. I'm curse, I have another idea for a storybut I shall not begin it until I finish one of my stories.

Buggles586 hey, thanks for the review, I shall continue, don't worry. It's going to be a short, yet, action-packed story. Hope you like.

TaniaNZ you're so lucky! I searched for the DVD's but there aren't any where I'm staying (evil people!). I've only got three episodes, which I taped with the VCR, when they were repeating the show. I wanted to tape all of them.but couldn't L that's why I write J hope you like my story.

HecateTriformis  yip, that episode. Ah, you don't want me to kill Face? That's sad. Oh well, I won't, well, not yetmaybe hee hee .

Luna- hi, hope you like my what-if. Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the review!

O o o

Face struggled against his captors, trying to get away. Not there was any use, there were just too many of them of them.

His heart was beating fast as adrenaline pumped through his body and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

Fear took control as he was placed right in front of the firing squad. All his mind could register was the fact that the plan was going horribly wrong.

All ready, sir!

Face snapped out of his trance as he heard one of Rashum's henchmen speak.

I tell you, you've got the wrong guy! Face joked; half praying that Rashum would let him go.

Rashum just smiled as he noticed how pale his prisoner was becoming. He always enjoyed watching the last moments of a person's life, right before he killed them.

o o o

_Meanwhile, in the bushes _

Murdock and Amy lay hidden near the compound, close enough to see what was happening. They tried to see where the team was, but couldn't see anything.

What are we going to do, Murdock? Amy asked as she looked at the buildings.

Murdock looked at the buildings in front of them, before turning his attention back to Amy.

We're going to have to freelance some kind of plan, Murdock answered, not having the slightest clue on what to do.

What? Amy asked as she looked at him.

Murdock shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

Well that's usually Hannibal 's end of the stick. That chopper has gotta be the only way out of here!

Amy looked at the helicopter then back to Murdock, wondering how they were going to reach it.

Murdock's thought's echoed Amy's, as his eyes searched the ground, wondering how everything was going to work out. He knew that the team were captured, and he knew that time was running out when he saw the firing squad preparing for the execution.

Murdock! Amy whispered in shock when she noticed the firing squad.

I know, Murdock said in dismay.

He felt the world on his shoulders when he realized that he was the team's only chance of survival. The team was depending on him, and he had no idea on what he could do to save them.

Murdock looked around and found the answera gasoline drum, which so happened to be next to an ammo dump.

Idiots! Murdock whispered as he realised what a stupid mistake the bad guys made.

What? Amy asked, still not understanding what was happening.

Murdock couldn't help but smile as he figured out a plan; a plan that would make Hannibal proud.

We got ourselves a plan, Murdock said as he looked back at the jail, wishing he could let the team know that he was there for them.

Amy looked from the barrels then back to Murdock, still not catching on to the plan.

Murdock quickly knelt down, picking up the flare gun before handing Amy the flare gun.

Here, you take this. When I throw one of these smoke flares, you run like a rabbit and don't look back

Amy watched as Murdock attention was drawn somewhere else, she turned and looked in horror as she saw Face being placed in front of the firing squad.

O o o

_Inside a cell in the compound... _

Hannibal 's mind was running through the moment when Face was taken. Try as he might, he just couldn't stop the image of Face's eyes.

BA adjusted the slingshot one last time before looking at Hannibal .

Okay, BA spoke, signaling that he was ready.

Hannibal nodded as he saw that Face was now positioned right in front of the firing squad. Fear gripped him when he noticed how quickly everything was turning.

Hang in there kid, Hannibal spoke, barely above a whisper.

O o o

Face glanced at where BA and Hannibal were, and saw that he needed to buy time for them to finish the plan. But there was a problem, even if BA hit the barrel, how was he going to light the fuel.

Uh, wait a minute No last cigarette? Huh? Ah come on. Just a cigarette? Face begged.

Rashum growled, not wanting to waste anymore time. He looked at his men, all who were eager for the kill, then to his prisoner.

Give him a cigarette, Rashum ordered, enjoying the moment of power.

O o o

_Inside a cell in the compound... _

Way to go! Hannibal said in relief as one of Rashum's henchmen hand Face a cigarette. Hannibal smiled as Face kept on speaking the whole time, drawing everyone's attention to him, giving them the opportunity to organize the shot.

We're set Hannibal , BA said as he glanced at Face, seeing that Face was begging to struggle.

Hannibal smiled.

Okay BA, get their attention, Hannibal said as he took his position.

 Hey man! You can't do this! I'll make you pay! You can't get away with this here! BA shouted.

Hannibal took his clue, quickly taking aim; he took the shot just as BA began to shout. He couldn't breathe as he watched the screw hit the barrel. He breathed out a sign of relief as he noticed the fuel spill out.

O o o

Rashum looked towards BA, growling in anger. He was growing tired of these foolish games. He wanted people to fear him, not mock him. He turned to his men.

Proceed, Rashum ordered.

Rashum's main henchman nodded as he turned to the other men.

Prepare to fire! he ordered.

O o o

_Meanwhile, in the bushes _

Good going BA! Murdock cheered as he noticed the fuel leak.

Now he knew what Hannibal was planning, now it was just up to him to make sure that everything goes smoothly.

O o o

Face smiled when he noticed the fuel leak, everything was back in plan. Now all he had to do was to spit the cigarette and avoid the blast.

O o o

_Inside a cell in the compound... _

Hannibal and BA watched smiled when they noticed the fuel leak.

Good work BA, Hannibal said in relief.

Now it's just up to Face, BA said as he turned his attention back to Face.

Hannibal turned just in time to see Face spitting the cigarette out into the fuel.

Time seemed to freeze; everyone's focus was on the cigarette. Hannibal took a deep breathe as he watched it land in the fuelonly to go out.

BA felt the world come crashing down as he saw the cigarette go out. He just couldn't believe it, that was there only planthere was nothing else they could do. Face was going to die.

Hannibal couldn't breathe, he just couldn't believe it. His eyes turned to see the compete devastation in Face's eyes. He just couldn't believe it. His heart seized when the realization hit him. Face was going to die, right in front of him, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Face. Hannibal whispered as their eyes meet.

Face was surprised to see the look of fear in Hannibal 's eyes. He never thought he would ever see that emotion in Hannibal . All hope faded, he knew right then that there was nothing that anyone could do. He was going to die.

It seemed surreal, but at that moment, he wasn't afraid. His body seemed to relax against the ropes as he kept his focus on Hannibal and BA. He didn't want to see the guns pointing to him; he didn't want to see the bullets coming towards him.

He didn't trust his voice, but he gave Hannibal one last smile, knowing that this was the end.

FIRE!

Hannibal felt his heartbreak, as he heard the dreaded order. His mind screamed at the injustice.

O o o

_Meanwhile, in the bushes _

Amy, do it Now ! Murdock ordered as he knew that Face only had seconds left.

Amy jumped as she pulled the trigger, hoping that she wouldn't miss.

Two things happened at once as two bullets hit their mark, one causing a huge explosion that sent everyone to the ground in confusion. The other, cut through everything in its direction before finally hitting a wooden plank.

O o o

Hannibal and BA watched in amazement as all the soldiers dropped to the ground as an explosion erupted.

Let's get out of here! Hannibal ordered.

O o o

Rashum coughed as the smoke filled the air, making it hard to breathe.

Get the prisoner! He ordered as he tried to locate where Face disappeared too.

O o o

_Meanwhile, in the bushes _

Again, Murdock said as he tried to light the smoke bomb.

Amy aimed and fired, which made another explosion. Murdock could see that the soldiers panic as they tried to dins out what was happening. To add to their problems he threw another smoke bomb, filling the air with smoke.

Let's go! Murdock yelled as he helped her up, before running towards the chopper.

O o o

Ludlum and his daughter watched from the bed as Hannibal and BA managed to open the door.

Let's go! Hannibal ordered as BA scanned the passage way.

As they walked out into the open, they were greeted with chaos.

Don't get to close, Get her in the chopper, General, Hannibal ordered as he searched for Face.

BA understood that Hannibal wanted to go and search for Face, so he immediately took control over.

General lets go, BA said as he lead them away.

Hannibal knew that he could depend on BA as he went into the smoke, trying to find Face. He didn't know if anyone managed to take a shot, all he knew was that since the explosion, he had lost sight of Face.

FACE! Hannibal yelled, hoping that Face would answer.

O o o

_Somewhere in the smoke _

Rashum coughed for what seemed the hundredth time. His eyes were stung due to the smoke. He didn't know what was happening but he did have a feeling he was loosing his prisoners. Anger fueled his desire to kill them all. Rashum smiled when he heard Hannibal .

Stupid American, you make this hunt too easy, Rashum grinned as he loaded his weapon, before heading towards Hannibal .

O o o

Hannibal 's heart was pounding; he hadn't heard anything from Face yet and the smoke was making seeing hard.

His senses were working over time; he could sense danger coming towards him. Years of experience had taught him to always follow his instincts.

_Rashum _

It had to be Rashum . He knew it was; he could just sense the evilness radiating from Rashum .

Hannibal could feel the anger and hatred filled him, the thirst for revenge took over as he climbed the jeep, hiding in the shadows. Like a predator, waiting for its prey

His wait wasn't long as Rashum appeared from the fog, his weapon searching for its target.

Hannibal knew that he had to make his move before Rashum had a chance to fire.

 Rashum ! Hannibal swore as he lunged at Rashum sending them both to the ground.

Rashum watched his gun fly out of his hand landing somewhere on the ground. He turned to see pure hatred in Hannibal 's eyes.

Rashum tried to punch Hannibal ; however Hannibal blocked the punch with his one arm, sending the other right at Rashum's face, knocking him unconscious before his head touched the ground.

That's for Face! Hannibal said smugly as he punched the unconscious form one last time.

O o o

_Near the chopper _

In the chopper, Murdock spoke as he opened the door for Amy.

Thanks, do you know where the others are? Amy asked as she tried to see anything.

No, but they will come, Murdock answered as he climbed in.

Crazy fool!

Murdock turned to see BA with General Ludlum and his daughter.

General? Murdock asked, half greeting half questioning.

Long story, BA growled as he opened the door for the general's daughter.

Murdock nodded, knowing that it wasn't time to talk. He was just so thankful to see BA.

Where's Hannibal ? Murdock asked when he noticed that Hannibal was missing.

I'm right here, Hannibal answered as he appeared by the chopper.

Everyone alright? Hannibal asked as he saw the General sitting on the back seat.

 Ya , where's Face? BA asked.

Hannibal turned back to look at the smoky area.

FACE! Hannibal called out loud, hoping that Face would appear.

BA stood near the door, as he looked into the smokescreen, hoping that Face would appear.

FACE! Hannibal yelled louder.

BA, will you get in? Murdock asked as he too searched for their missing companion.

I ain't gonna fly! BA growled.

Ludlum snorted when he heard BA reply before leaning forward to ask his question.

Is he kidding?

Hannibal half turned around so that he could see the General.

No, he's afraid to fly, Hannibal answered with a grin.

Ludlum smiled, as he leaned half out the door, a gun in hand.

Hannibal watched in amusement as he watched the general hit BA over the head with the gun, knocking BA unconscious.

I didn't know you had it in you, General! Hannibal said as he walked up to BA.

Ludlum smiled as he helped Hannibal lift BA into the chopper.

I've been waiting a long time for that!

Murdock started the engines when he noticed that everyone, expect Face, was onboard. He slowly lifted the chopper, hoping that with a higher view that they would be able to see Face.

Get this bird up, Murdock! Hannibal ordered as he still couldn't see through the smoke.

However, there was a price to pay as Rashum's henchmen began to shoot at them.

Here you go Colonel! Murdock said as he offered Hannibal a gun.

Thanks, Hannibal said as he took the gun.

Murdock hovered over the ground, trying to avoid most of the gun fire; while trying to spot Face.

Hannibal started to shoot back at the enemy; however he knew that they couldn't remain much longer.

FACE! Hannibal yelled, hoping that the kid would appear.

Another bullet flew inches away from Hannibal 's face, warning Hannibal that time was running out.

Uh! Amy screamed as a bullet hit the chopper's windscreen, cracking the area right in front of her.

Murdock felt a chill run down his spine. He knew staying in this position was getting dangerous, however, if they left, they would be leaving Face.

Another bullet struck the chopper, this time hitting engine. Forced with the immediate danger, Murdock spoke.

 Hannibal !

Hannibal knew what Murdock wanted to say, he knew that it was getting dangerous, and to remain in the area would be suicide, but he couldn't leave Face.

FACE! Hannibal cried out in desperation.

Murdock looked out into the smoke, but could see nothing.

Another bullet struck the metal, which cause the general's daughter to cry out in surprise.

Hannibal looked at the General and his daughter, then to the sleeping BA before looking at Murdock and Amy.

Take us away, Murdock, Hannibal ordered as he looked down into the smoke with a heavy heart.

Murdock swallowed hard, knowing that Hannibal had just ordered him to leave behind a team member. He knew that they had not choice, but to leave a man behind

With a heavy heart, Murdock raised the chopper higher into the sky, before flying away.

We will come back, I promise, Hannibal said softly as they flew away

Ooo

To be

Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, never have. Not making any money from this.

Notes: Sorry for not updating the past few months. I really feel awful. This chapter is a short chapter, sorry, the next one will be longer. I'm really sorry again.

Thank you so much for all the reviews-

Lorien Lupin - I'm going to finish this story, don't worry. I've got holidays now, well, I'm still learning for my internationals, but I'll have more time free to write, so I should be able to post next weekend. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this one.

Adele – Sorry for the long delay. Hope you like what I wrote.

Buggles586 - Don't worry, there are still a few more chapters ahead. I will finish this story, just might be a few delays in between chapters. But I'll try update sooner.

Jes Parker – Forget food and sleep? That's an idea ;-) However the true time consuming problems are…housework, exams, tests, projects and college. But I'll try update sooner. Thanks for the review.

Luna – Yes, I'm back… sorry about the delay. If it were up to me, I would be posting every day. The only problem is time and the whole posting thing. I wish I had an internet connect or money to go to the internet café. But, I'll make a plan.

Nash Carter – I'm evil, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try my best to try to update sooner. Hope you like the next chapter.

Sandra – thanks for the review.

TeacherTam – I'm glad that you found my story.

0o0

Chapter Three

0o0

Suddenly, it seemed like the entire world exploded. An enormous explosion erupted from the side and the ground started shaking violently as Face was thrown onto the ground from the force.

His mind barely acknowledging what was happening as he hit the ground. Pain erupted as he landed on the hard ground.

The air was thick and stale which made it even harder to breathe. His ears were ringing which made his head hurt even more. His whole body hurt, he couldn't tell which part of him didn't hurt. He knew the fall had cracked a few ribs, but that didn't explain the agonizing burning sharp pain in his shoulder, nor the tingling feeling which could be felt all over his body.

He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was darkness; but at that moment, he was thankful. As he slowly began to lose consciousness he vaguely wondered why there was warm liquid on his face…

0o0

Hannibal climbed fully into the helicopter as they got further away from the compound. There were still a few stray bullets, but the heavy fire had stopped.

Hannibal sat heavy on the seat next to the general; the weight of the world weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"It's never easy to leave a man behind," Ludlum spoke as he looked at Hannibal.

"I'm going back for him as soon as we hand you over," Hannibal promised.

Ludlum nodded his head, understanding what it meant to never leave a man behind.

"Thank you for rescuing me and my father, Is there anyway we can help?" Kathy Ludlum asked.

"No, right now, just relax. We still have a while to go," Hannibal answered softly.

"How are you going to rescue your man?" Kathy asked.

Hannibal didn't answer, he couldn't answer. He just did not know.

0 o 0

Rashum moaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around to see a smoky fog that surrounded the area.

As he slowly stumbled onto his feet his hand touched his face where Hannibal had struck him.

"I under estimated you, I shall not to that again American," Rashum promised as he looked towards the skies.

"Rashum! Sir,"

Rashum turned to see his second-in-command henchman, Navarsa, coming towards him.

"Did they escape?" Rashum growled.

"All but one; however we can send out forces to follow the chopper," Navarsa reported.

Rashum looked at Navarsa with interest as he tilted his head to the side, a sly smile formed on his face.

"Which one?"

Narvarsa unconsciously shivered as he saw the madness in Rashum's cold eyes.

"The one we were going to execute, Sir," Narvarsa answered nervously.

"The frightened one? Excellent, is he still alive?" Rashum asked.

"Yes, sir, but he's badly hurt,"

Rashum stared at Narvarsa. Seconds went by without anything happening. Narvarsa was beginning to panic; he knew that if Rashum was angry he would be killed on the spot.

"Take him to the prison. I'll see him when I've made the proper arrangements," Rashum ordered.

Narvarsa nodded in relief, thankful that he was still alive. He knew it would be better just to follow orders and not ask questions, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Arrangements?"

Rashum smiled as he stared into Narvarsa's eyes.

"That Americans shall be back for the frightened one. Next time I shall not lose!" Rashum replied in anger.

Narvarsa nodded, deliberately breaking eye contact from the madness that he could see. He knew Rashum was a powerful leader that was known as a devil. He had seen the evil that Rashum could do. But today, today he saw the true demon inside the human form. Today, he was truly frightened.

"Take the prisoner to the cell, we do not need him now," Rashum ordered.

"Yes sir," Narvarsa saluted before leaving Rashum alone.

0 0 0

The helicopter jolted as it began to lower closer to the ground.

"Murdock, what's happening?" Hannibal asked as he felt another jolt.

"Looks like we were hit; the bird's going down!" Murdock answered as he tried to stabilize the helicopter.

"WHAT?" Amy yelled in surprise.

"We're going down!" Murdock yelled as he lost control.

Hannibal looked down, there was no place to land and they were too high to jump.

Murdock gritted his teeth as he slowly brought the helicopter down. With no where to land, he knew that their only chance was to try softening the blow by trying to control the landing.

"Everyone, hold on tightly," Hannibal ordered as he looked at the fast approaching trees.

Amy closed her eyes as she screamed as they crashed landed.

Their bodies were forced in every direction as they were thrown from side to side as the helicopter crashed into the trees below…

0 o 0

Narvarsa looked down on the ground where the blond American lay. He could see the damage clearly and wondered how much longer the kid would survive.

Face lay on half on his back, half on his side. Blood ran from his forehead, his blond hair now covered in dirt. Half his body was black, covered in soot. A clear injury was on his right shoulder where the blood was flowing from the gunshot wound.

Narvarsa knelt down, before slowly picking Face up in a fireman's position.

He knew he was second-in-command, but he couldn't help but feel something. He didn't know why, but he actually felt bad for this prisoner.

"It would be best to die, my friend, before Rashum comes," Narvarsa said softly.

_To be continued_


End file.
